


Can't I just Ignore It?

by Cecille



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Im Changkyun | I.M-centric, One Shot, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecille/pseuds/Cecille
Summary: Changkyun is sick. He's been sick for days. Everyone has been very sympathetic, but he's had enough attention. Now he wants to be alone, to work, and relax, and be out of the way for awhile. Then things get worse, and the last thing he wants to do is tell his hyungs. But he has to.





	Can't I just Ignore It?

**Author's Note:**

> I needed more Changkyun h/c in my life, so I wrote some. Loosely based on being sick a few months ago, because that's when I started writing this. Enjoy

Changkyun thinks it would be easier to write a song if his thoughts weren't so cloudy. He knows he has a fever—he has for a few days now—but he's really getting sick of being...well, sick. Every time he gets hit with inspiration, he loses his train of thought before he can get more than a line of lyrics down.

Changkyun stares at the computer in his studio and huffs a sigh. He pushes himself away from his desk and spins the chair around. He thought once they were done with promotions he would be able to get some rest, but he's not tired enough to nap. He couldn't anyway. His cough has gotten worse, so as soon as he drifts off he's choking awake.

They had just had a comeback, but since Changkyun was sick, the two weeks of promotions usually fueled by exhilaration and euphoria had been exhausting. His members had been sympathetic, slipping in shoulder pats and back hugs between interview takes. The managers had given him fever reducers every few hours, and the makeup Noonas had made sure he didn't look too pale or too flushed on camera. And he was grateful for all of it, but it was too much attention all at once. Now he wants to be alone, to work, and relax, and be out of the way for awhile.

Changkyun runs his hands through his hair and turns back to his computer. If he can't write, maybe he can mix some music. He's not as experienced as Jooheon, but he's been doing more track mixing lately…

He opens up the program, but then he breathes wrong, and he's having a coughing fit. Feeling like he's about to puke, he's coughing so hard. He grabs a tissue, trying to save his keyboard from being sprayed with germs. Then as soon as it started it's over, and Changkyun is sagging in his chair.

He tosses the tissue basketball-style towards the trash but misses. Changkyun sighs and pushes out of his chair to pick up his trash. He bends down to pick it up, but something catches his eye.

Something red. The tissue is misted in red.

Changkyun turns his face toward the ceiling and sighs again. He stares wistfully back at his desk chair, contemplating going back to work and pretending he didn't see anything. Then he picks up the tissue, crumples it into his sweatshirt pocket, and walks down the hall.

……….

 

Minhyuk doesn't turn when Changkyun walks into the practice room, but he does make eye contact with the him in the mirror and grin.

“Kkukkung!” He greets over the music, too engrossed in the choreography to do anything more. Kihyun, dancing beside him, shoots him an annoyed look anyway.

Changkyun waves back and settles himself on the floor next to the other two members bags. He fidgets, wishing the song would go on forever so he wouldn't have to say anything to his hyungs.

'But you absolutely have to tell them’ a little voice in his head scolds. If the voice didn't sound annoyingly like Wonho, Changkyun would tell it to shut up and leave him alone

As the moment he will have to face his hyungs draws near, dread pools in his stomach. He had hoped Shownu would be here. The leader was unwaveringly calm, and Changkyun can imagine telling him he’s coughing up blood as casually as he would inform him that they were out of milk. He starts to unconsciously fidget with his fingers as he watches Minhyuk step out of formation to ‘accidentally’ hip-check Kihyun. Kihyun stumbles and retaliates by shoving him. There’s only sixteen beats left in the song, but they abandon their practice to take turns shoving and prodding and pulling at each other, both grinning and laughing by the time the last note reverberates through the room.

“I’d like to point out that I _graciously_ agreed to practice with you, and now you’re goofing off,” Kihyun says.

“I’d like to point out that you’re short,” Minhyuk retorts, dancing out of the way and towards the youngest, as Kihyun grabs for his shirt.

Changkyun smiles up at his approaching hyung, but he must look a bit worse for the wear, because Minhyuk’s victorious grin turns into a sad smile. He kneels down next to him and runs his hand through his dongsaeng’s hair.

“Hey. Still feeling rough, huh?”

“Mm,” Changkyun hums affirmatively, closing his eyes.

Kihyun plops down on his other side and uses an arm to pull him into his side before bringing a hand up to guide the maknae’s head to his shoulder. Changkyun relaxes into him.

“You should be resting. I thought you were going to take a nap.”

“Not tired”

“Clearly,” Minhyuk scoots himself to the wall and wraps an arm around his waist. “What are you doing here, anyway? Were you looking for one of us?”

Changkyun tenses. He needs to tell them. He needs to tell them.

Kihyun tries to massage the tension out of his shoulder. “Hey, everything’s okay. We like your company. You just don’t look like someone who should be dancing.” Kihyun pauses. When he speaks his tone has shifted. “You better not have come here to practice Changkyun, because I swear to god...”

“I didn’t!” he says, barely able to get his voice above a deep whisper. “I just…please don’t freak out, but I was coughing earlier and I…” he trails off and fishes the tissue out of his pocket. “There was blood,” he finishes, holding out the evidence.

There’s silence for a few seconds as his hyungs stare at the tissue in his hand.

“You’re _coughing up blood_ and you waited this long to tell us _!?”_ Kihyun’s voice is an octave too high. He stands up, jostling Changkyun into Minhyuk. “ _Dammit_ , Changkyun!”

Changkyun lowers his eyes, trying not to be upset about being yelled at. He feels Minhyuk’s arm tighten around him.

“He asked us not to freak out. Stop yelling at him,” Minhyuk snaps. In a much softer voice he says, “Kkukung, we need to take you to the hospital, yeah?”

“I know” He buries his face in his hyung’s shoulder.

“My poor baby. If you want, hyung will carry you aaaall the way there,” Minhyuk gushes, earning him a half smile from the maknae.

“I’ll pass.” The words come out oddly and trigger another coughing fit. He tries to turn away from Minhyuk, but hands keep him in place and rub his back, and voices say ‘sssh it’s okay just let it out breathe I’ve got you.”

It winds him, and this time it’s his hand that gets spritzed with blood. He pulls it away from his face, grimacing, but someone takes it and wipes it off with a wet cloth.

“I’m sorry I yelled,” Changkyun turns his head to see Kihyun kneeling, worry pinching his normally smooth features. “Let me help you down to the car? We’ll all go together. Minhyuk can text manager-hyung to meet us down there, and then we’ll sit in the back with you while he drives.”

Changkyun nods.

When they get to the car, Kihyun fusses making sure he’s comfortable, that his seatbelt is sitting properly, that his breathing doesn’t sound strained. He sits next to him, holds his hand, and whispers that everything will be okay.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I just had this one scene in my head, and I had to write it down. I don't have anything else I want to add, so I know it's short, but that's the end.


End file.
